


Truth or Dare

by FrozenMemories



Series: Assclown Shenanigans [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Assclown Gang, Drunk!Assclowns, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Gay panic!Henry, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Drinking Games





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to Campfire.

“Never have I ever kissedanotherguy,” Henry spurted out, the previous vodka shots already getting to his head. Although, to be honest, the others had shot back a lot more, Henry being of rather innocent and inexperienced nature regarding most of the topics they had breached in their game so far.

His mouth hung open in shock when not two, but three of his four colleagues raised their glasses to their lips. Only Super Dave sat sullenly staring ahead, as expected. In fact, he looked quite relieved to be sitting this round out – still waters were indeed deep and he had already drunk a little more than he probably should.

“Oh… you too?” Henry stuttered awkwardly, looking at Greg.

Hodges grinned, “What? This seriously surprises you?”

Henry furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t really formulate his thoughts.

“It’s not a big deal, Henry,” Greg offered with a smile, “in fact, I’m a bit surprised you haven’t.” He raised his empty glass towards him and continued, “I always wondered about you…”

“I…ugh…what?” This game was slowly spiraling out of control, making Henry’s head spin even though he wasn’t nearly as drunk as everyone else. Except maybe Nick, who hadn’t even done half of the weird stuff the other three had come up with.

“He thinks you have a crush on him,” a slightly drunk Hodges provided mischievously.

Nick sharply nudged him in the side with his elbow and hissed his name in a warning tone.

“What?” he asked in mock innocence.

Henry’s face was flushed a deep shade of pink and he was grateful for the flickering lights of the fire that would hopefully conceal it.

“I do not!” Greg finally piped up, his reaction time already slowed by the consumption of too much booze.

“Alright boys,” Nick said, clapping his hands together, “I guess it’s time to quit this game before anyone actually dies of embarrassment here.”

“We could play truth or dare instead,” Super Dave suggested from the side, making four people stare at him in disbelief. At least the attention was redirected from the awkward topic from before.

“I don’t see how that’d be helpful,” Nick commented dryly, but Dave was apparently beyond caring, as he raised his glass toward Henry and smirked, “I dare you to kiss Greg.”

Henry nearly choked; his ears already burning with heat, he tried his best to hide his discomfort by playing it cool – which had never exactly been his forte.

“I… I’m not…sure I… no?” was all that his foggy brain could produce.

“Oh, come on, now,” Greg challenged, puckering his lips, “I’m really good at this.”

Everyone watched the scene unfold incredulously, with the exception of Hodges, who sported a huge grin on his face.

“I don’t think that comment’s helpful, either,” he choked out between fits of laughter.

Nick boxed him none to gently in the shoulder for that. “Leave them be,” he admonished, but couldn’t completely suppress his own smirk.

Greg and Henry meanwhile stared at each other over the flames in silence, Henry not quite believing what was happening and Greg eager to score at least a kiss from this ridiculous game they’d been playing for approximately an hour.

Swaying a little when he got up, Greg crossed the small distance between them until he was close enough to flop himself down right next to Henry, who looked about ready to burst, but for some reason felt rooted in place at the same time.

“I won’t bite,” Greg promised quietly and put on his best encouraging smile. “Your eyes say you want this…” he whispered and Henry swallowed so loud that the sound echoed through his bright pink ears. He wanted to bolt, run away, look away… instead he sat stunned and stared at Greg’s invitingly pursed lips.

Suddenly Henry felt a little nudge against the back of his shoulder – Hodges’ hand – making him involuntarily sway forward right into Greg’s face. The meeting of their mouths was chaste and short, but sweet and warm and oh…so…soft. His eyes fluttered open and shut in disbelief and then the moment was already over.

His mouth hung open and his brain still couldn’t form words.

“Wasn’t so bad, huh?” Greg grinned smugly and gently thumped him in the arm. He could only nod numbly in response.

“Great, now that that’s settled, can we go on?” Hodges quipped cheerfully, then caught sight of how Dave suddenly had a very sullen, faraway look on his face. It made him realize that he was the only one left unkissed on their trip and he smirked at him across the firelight. “You know, David,” he spoke deliberately slow in order to prevent his words from slurring, “I’d offer to kiss you, too but I don’t think your wife would approve of that.”

Dave looked up at him with a mixture of shock and indignity on his face and it took him a little longer than usual to gather his wits and retaliate, “No, she wouldn’t. But shouldn’t you be more worried about whether your boyfriend would mind?” He raised a challenging brow at the man he was referring to.

Nick immediately got defensive. “I’m not his-” he started but changed his mind mid-sentence. Glancing sideways, he saw David tense in spite of his inebriated state.

“In fact, I think I would mind… a little.” He watched a tentative smile spread across David’s face, telling him that he had chosen the right words, and smiled in self-satisfaction.


End file.
